pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Twinkle Twinkle☆Star Pretty Cure
Twinkle Twinkle☆Pretty Cure '''is the rewrite version of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The theme is space and stars. In the English dub,it's called Twinkling Stars☆Pretty Cure and in the Glitter Force dub. It's called Glitter Force Shining Stars. Story Hoshino Mao is a normal girl until one night when a rocket fell to Earth with aliens named Fuwa and Prunce. She couldn't believe her eyes! They have been searching for the legendary Pretty Cure to save Saman. Join her and her friends as they go to space to save the universe! Characters Cures '''Hoshino Mao(Essie Meyer in the English dub;Estelle Bell/Glitter Meteor in the Glitter Force dub):Mao is the leader of the team. She is very friendly and cutesy. She can be clusmy,but is very caring. She loves space,singing, and has a weird obsession for cats. Her alter ego is Cure Meteor,the Cure of Meteors. Her theme color is magenta. Hoshino Yuni(Ellie Meyer in the English dub;Emelia Bell/Glitter Cosmo in the Glitter Force dub):Yuni is Mao's twin sister. She is a lone wolf and prefers to be alone. However,she warms up around her friends throughout the series. She loves to sing and has a bad habit of stealing. She cares about her sister and protects her from any harm. Her alter ego is Cure Cosmic,the Cure of the Galaxy. Her theme color is blue. Hagoromo Lala(Caroline Willis in the English dub;Carmen Jennings/Glitter Milky in the Glitter Force dub):Lala is more like an adult and is serious. She has a strong sense of responsibility,but sometimes makes mistakes. She can be stubborn,but kind. Her alter ego is Cure Milky,the Cure of the Milky Way. Her theme color is cyan. Amamiya Elena(Jacqueline "Jackie" Cunningham in the English dub;Jordan Abbott/Glitter Sunshine in the Glitter Force dub):Elena is very popular and sporty. She has a radiant smile that makes people happy. She is very postive,loveable,and takes care of her 6 younger siblings. She is half Japanese and half African,so she can speak French and Japanese. Her alter ego is Cure Soleil,the Cure of the Sun. Her theme color is orange. Kaguya Madoka(Ruth Fuller in the English dub;Roberta Dixon/Glitter Moonbeam in the Glitter Force dub):Madoka is very ladylike and excelles in many things. Due to her father's high expectation,she tries to perfect all the time,causing her to stressed out. Thanks to her friends,she became to lower to her own standards. Her alter ego is Cure Selene,the Cure of the Moon. Her theme color is violet. Hoshina Tonika(Gabriella "Gabi" Fitzgerald in the English dub;Giselle Love/Glitter Planet in the Glitter Force dub):Tonika is the oldest member of the team.(Age:16). She is very shy and a crybaby,but becomes confident and energetic throughout the series. She is on a mission to find her lost cousin. Her alter ego is Cure Planet,the Cure of all Planets. Her theme color is white. Hoshina Hikaru(Noelle Fitzgerald in the English dub;Nadia Love/Glitter Starlight in the Glitter Force dub):Hikaru used to be friends with the Cures,but was brainwashed and kidnapped by Darknest and became his daughter. Her name was changed to Uchu,meaning universe. As Uchu,she was selfish,serious,and commanding,which annoyed the other Notraiders. She had the ability to transform into a dark Cure named Cure Alien '''with a Dark Star Color Pendant and a Dark Star Color Pen. When she was purified,she was nice,stubborn,and imaginative. She is Tonika's little cousin. Her alter ego is '''Cure Star,the Cure of Stars. Her theme color is pink. Mascots Fuwa Prunce Rewrite Changes *There are 7 Cures in this version. *Hikaru has a cousin. *Yuni and Mao are two separate characters,and are twin sisters. *Mao is the leader instead of Hikaru. *Hikaru was kidnapped and turned into a evil Cure before being reformed in Season 2. *In Season 2,they meet Starbright Pretty Cure. *The Princess Star Color Pens don't appear at all. *To make it fit the outer space, the Cures get new pens called the Elemental Star Color Pens: **Cure Meteor = Rays and Spectrum **Cure Cosmic = Cosmos and Rainbow **Cure Milky = Thunder and Milkyway **Cure Soleil = Sunlight and Fire **Cure Selene = Moonlight and Snow **Cure Planet = Colors and Holy Light **Cure Star = Starlight and Wind Category:Series